I'm Me
by Bunny Chaser
Summary: Inu Yasha and Shippo get into a little argument of who's who
1. I'm Me

_**Hey all, we're back. I'll be updating the other story when I can think of something to do. This one will either be a two-shot or a three shot. As is...it'sa two shot (meaning it'll only have two chapters)...We'll see.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha.

* * *

_**

_**Ran-Dumb Inu: Story Three**_

_**Part 1: **__**I'm Me**_

"Hey, You!" Shippo called from Kagome's arms. It had been about a day since he had joined Kagome and Inu Yasha on their shard collecting task, and he had yet to call Inu Yasha by his actual name.

Inu yasha froze, having finally taken enough, he slowly turned to face Kagome and the annoying pest. "I'm not You, I'm Me." He said in a very serious voice.

Kagome had to fight a smile, and Shippo snickered, "You are to You, I'm me!" He shouted back.

"No, you little brat, I'm Me!" Inu Yasha countered, "And that," He said, pointing at Kagome, "is You."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed, "I am not You!"

He smirked at her, "You are to You, I'm Me."

"No I'm not! I'm Me, not You!" Kagome said hottly.

"I'm me." Inu Yasha said with finality. "You are You."

Kagome glared at him, "Fine," she muttered under her breath, "I'm You."

Inu yasha grinned in satisfaction, and Shippo just stared at them in confusion, "I'm confusiated." He said, looking between the two quarling teens, "I thought she was Kagome."

"No." Inu yasha said with a certainty, "She's You."

"No she's not me. I'm me!" Shippo said firmly.

"No, your not Me, I'm Me." Inu yasha informed him stubornly.

"I'm Me, your You." Shippo said.

"No." Inu yasha said, getting very annoyed, "I'm Me, she's You." He said, pointing to Kagome.

"No, she can't be Me, I'm Me." Shippo was getting very confused by this time.

"I didn't say she was Me, I said she was You." Inu Yasha said reasonably.

"Huh?" Shippo said, looking at him blankly, "I thought I was Me."

"No, no, no." Inu Yasha said, comming back to stand in front of them, 'I'm Me. She is You. And you... you are Just Shippo."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"Ok. You are me, she's you, and I'm Shippo?"

"No. I'm not You. I'm Me, She's not Me. She's You. And your Just Shippo." Inu yasha tried to explain.

"So, you are Me. She's You, and I'm Shippo?" Shippo asked.

"No, your Just Shippo. Just Shippo."

"That's what I said!" Shippo . "I'm Shippo!"

"No, You are Just SHippo,"

Kagome was getting irritated now, "Me, stop that!"

"Stop what You?" Inu Yasha asked innocently.

"Stop being anoying." She said.

Shippo was still trying to sort this out, "So. Me." He pointed to Inu yasha. "You." He pointed to Kagome, "And Shippo?" He pointed to himself.

"No. you are Just shippo. Is that so hard!" Inu Yasha asked, his eyes pleading.

"Just Shippo?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Yus!" Inu Yasha shouted with excitement.

"So, I'm Just Shippo?" Shippo asked. Inu Yasha nodded happily.

"Can we just go?" You asked.

"I guess." Me replied, turning away. Me paused and looked back at Just Shippo over his shoulder, "Oh, and Just Shippo." Just Shippo looked up at him with a guarded expression, "Who is on first."

Just Shippo stared at him in awed confusion, "Huh?"

* * *

**_Well, we'll try to update soon...but don't hold your breath. _**

**_Review!_**


	2. He and She

**_Hey everyone, I've brought the next chapter. My cus and me have decided that this will be a total of 6 chapters...all adding new characters and keeping the characters from the last chapter. All of them will be recieving a new name._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha...and neither does Bunny Chaser...

* * *

_**

Ran-dumb Inu

I'm Me:

Part two: She and He

Two Months Later

"Shippo, Shippo, are you alright?" Kagome asked, cradling the child in her arms. She shot Inu Yasha a dirty look, "How could you do that? He's just a child!"

"He was getting on my nerves." Inu Yasha replied, crossing his arms across his chest stubornly.

"So!" Kagome screeched at him. Shippo had been bothering Inu Yasha about how he treated Kagome yet again. So, as usual, Inu Yasha had hit the child over the head. He hadn't realized how hard he had hit the kid, till he collapsed.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the girl above him. She had long wavy black hair and warm brown eyes. She was looking down at him with concern, he slowly touched his head, "Ow." He complained, "What happened? W-Who are you?" He asked, looking up at the girl who was holding him.

The girl's eyes widen in surprise, "I'm-" but she was interupted before she could finish her introduction.

"She's You." The man standing next to the girl announced. The boy turned to look at him. He had long silvery, white hair that was almost longer then the girl's, two triangular white dog ears peeked from his snowy locks. His eyes were bright and golden in color. "Who are you?" He asked confused.

"No." The white haired boy said calmly, "I'm Me, she's You."

"Oh, then who am I?" The child asked, staring at Me expectantly.

"Your Just Shippo." Me said before anyone could get a word in.

"What are you talking about Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked, stepping forward with Sango by his side.

"Yes, that's mean. Tell him the truth." The Demon Exterminator said, looking at Me expectantly.

Me turned to the two intruders with annoyance, "I'm not Inu Yasha, I'm Me. Get it straight, you two." Me suddenly realised that they couldn't go by those names. Not if he was forcing You and himself to become You and Me.

Me turned back to face the red headed child, "This is He." Me said, pointing to Miroku. "And that is She." Me then pointed in the direction of Sango.

"Oh, hello." Just Shippo said, staring at the two strangers before him.

"You!" She exclaimed angrily, turning on Me with a vengance.

"No. I'm Me. That's You." Me said, and Just Shippo nodded in agreement. You rolls her eyes. This could NOT be happening.

"What are you talking about Inu Yasha." He said, turning confused eyes on Me. "My name is not He, it's Miro-" He started with a certainty, but was interupted by Me.

"How could your name be forgotten, it's such a memorable name after all, He." Me said reasonably, facing He.

He looked at him with confusion written all across his face, "What are you talking about?" He repeated.

Me closed his eyes as if in pain, "My name, for the last time, is Me. Not You. That is You. Your He, and she's She." Me said, pointing to each in turn, "And this is Just Shippo."

She turned to You, "Do you know what he's talking about Kagome?"

"You." Me corrected as You nodded.

"Well?" He said.

"Well..." You said slowly, "I'm You. Your He. She's She, and that is Me. This here is Just Shippo."

"She's lost it." She declared, shaking her head. He nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean? I hadn't noticed the difference, She. Ya seem pretty much the same to me." Me said, staring at She pointedly.

She glared at him grumply, "Fine...You has lost it." She said, then mumbled under her breath, "That did not sound right."

Me grinned. "Good, so everyone understands then?"

You, Just Shippo, and She all nodded, though She looked reluctant. He stood slightly appart from all of them, staring at them as if they had gone insane.

Me turned to look at him, waiting.

"Oh, no you don't!" He exclaimed, "Your not going to be dragging me into your crazy little game!"

Me took a deep, calming breath, "That is You." Me pointed a clawed finger at You, who still held the fox demon in her arms. "I am Me, not You. Your name is He, not Me. I'm Me. Got that?"

"Uh, no." He said, "Let's just get out of here, we've got to get going. We haven't finished collecting all the jewel shards, therefore we have no time for your silly games."

"Games? What games? Can I play too?" Just Shippo asked, turning to look up at You with eager eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Just Shippo. You'll understand later." You explained gently, _'When you get your memory back.'_ You added silently.

"Ka-uh, I mean, You, would you mind explaining this to me?" She said in an undertone to You, hoping that Me wouldn't hear. Unfortunitely Me did hear, but chose to ignore it.

"Um, I guess I could. It started a couple months ago, when we met Just Shippo. Just Shippo had been getting on Me's nerves, and they got in a little argument. I'm not sure how, but I got dubbed You. Me named himself Me, and desided his name would be Just Shippo. It got quite confusing and we weren't able to convince Me to go back to our 'real' names for a few days." You sighed, "I'm not sure how long this will last. At least as long as Just Shippo can't remember his real name, I'd guess. Until then, I suggest we tolerate Me's little whim."

"I suppose so." She agreed, staring at the two arguing men.

"Game? You think I'm playing a game?" Me asked, "Well, I'm not." The half demon declaired with a determinded air.

"Game? Kagome, is Inu Yasha playing games with you again?" A new voice asked, drawing all their attention towards the wolf demon.

Me gritted his teeth, "I'm not Inu Yasha, I'm Me. That is not Kagome, her name is You."

"Who's that?" Just Shippo asked, pointing to the intruder.

* * *

**_Well, don't forget to_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
